


ford finds a familiar face

by MemeDad420



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeDad420/pseuds/MemeDad420
Summary: ford's coming out story
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Kudos: 27





	ford finds a familiar face

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh, the setting of this is around 1973-74. They sometimes mention being gay as something that needs to be hidden. nothing to bad just know this was written with the pov of two older people. so know what you are getting yourself into. They dont say the f word or anything just ford being an older gay man.

Fiddleford keeps finding himself agreeing to join people at rallies and protest. Most of them either being against the war or for gay rights. However I usually abstain from those sorts of things for fear of being arrested or assaulted or possibly being seen as “problematic” from people whom i’m trying to impress. It’s not that I don't care, I just don’t wish to be in a large rowdy crowd. But fidds has told me about one that he swears won’t be some big crowd or too rowdy. He said it’s more of an activist gathering than a protest. He also mentioned that if I wanted to leave we would and that we would not stay long. I for some unknown reason agreed to attend. We would leave in the morning and probably stop for breakfast along the way. Fidds could never pass up a good breakfast.

__________

The next morning we got up after convincing Fiddleford to get out of bed with some good morning kisses. We got ready, packed a small lunch and headed out. Once we got into town we found a place to eat and headed to the park we were all meeting at. We arrived earlier than most people. Fiddleford unpacked a blanket he had and kept the lunch he packed for later tucked away. It was beginning to look more like a date and I hope that’s not why he brought me here. He knows I dislike big crowds and pda. After a few moments more people started to fill in. Mainly other same sex couples, some people I reconised from Backupsmore. However once the crowd reached its largest size I noted a glimpse of a very familiar face. One I haven’t seen in years but knew anywhere. But I knew he would never attend something like this. Why he loved women almost as much as he loved himself. I convinced myself that it was just someone who looked like him. 

I must have looked stressed out trying to see that face again because fidds grabbed my hand asking, “ Ford… what’s wrong honey? What’s on your mind?”. 

I shook my head and just said, “ I thought I was a familiar face is all”.   
Then saw him again. I sat frozen as he passed near me. I wondered if he saw me or if he did, would he tell our family. I decided I did not want him to get away without asking. Only the best or worst could come out of asking. So I worked up the courage, risked the odds and asked him why he was here.

I took a deep breath and swallowed what fear I had, “Stanley” I called out into the crowd. He turned around and looked for who called his name until he saw me. I dropped Fidd’s hand once I remembered I was holding it. 

I could see some worry in his face. He could tell what I was about to ask him, "Stanley… What on earth are you doing here?" I blurted out. I breathed and tried not to come across as angry,"I’d expect to see you at a riot if anything”.  
He looked away, still nervous to say anything. I stood up slowly to keep this conversation just between us. He took a small step back. I tried to look at him the best I could, “Stanley I don’t care all too much. As long as neither of us tell dad. You can trust me”.

Stan laughed nervously and swatted at the air, “ don't get me wrong sixer I love women. I came here with the idea it would be more like a riot… also someone promised free food”. There was a small pause as he turned to face me,” I really want to know why you are here” He let out a laugh and gave my arm a shove. 

I knew this question was coming when I stopped Stanley. I took a large shaky breath. I knew we had each other’s word when it came to never mentioning this to anyone. I calmed myself and found the right words to say. I told him about fiddleford and how we have been dating for over a year now. I didn't mention how to me dating did not seem like the right word. We felt more like each other’s support system who kisses goodnight. I introduced the two men. I was relieved to see that Stanley had no outward objections to all of this. 

But when I asked him about it the only thing he said was, “ we both know Pa would be furious… but I’m not pa”. I looked away but he continued, “Ford we all knew you were different. But none of us would have guessed you were this kind of different”. He gave a small gesture to the crowd. 

I knew he meant well with what he said. I turned towards my brother and thanked him. Telling him it meant a lot to me that he was not upset or going to tell anyone. I gave Stanley a half smile and felt a weight light from my shoulder.


End file.
